thejanoskiansfandomcom-20200214-history
DareSundays' Tickle Torture Challenge
The tickle torture video had Jai, Daniel, Beau and Luke get tickled. Positions * Jai: The armpit tickler * Daniel: The torso * Beau: The legs and feet * Luke: The torso Luke's Tickle Luke (in an orange tank top) gets tickled first as he lays on the couch, Beau begins to tickle his feet, Daniel tickles his chest and Jai attempts to get his under his arms. Luke instantly bursts into laughter. Jai tries to get his fingers in his armpits but closes his arms and uses his hands to cover his chest. Beau tickles his feet a little longer but then gets his torso as well, who tries to open his arm so his armpit will be tickled bit doesn't get it open and sits the rest out. Jai gives up on tickling his armpits and helps Daniel tickle his torso. After completing his thirty seconds he gets up heavily breathing and goes off of the couch. In the beginning of the video after Daniel announces the tickle torture challenge, Beau secretly comes up and tickles his sides. Daniel's Tickle Daniel (in a white t-shirt) is laying flat on the couch with his arms open and stomach free. Just like before Beau starts to tickle his feet first and Jai hangs over to tickle his open armpits. As soon as Jai starts to tickle his armpits he puts them down. Daniel is smiling but not laughing seeing this Beau moves from the feet to the torso and Daniel starts snickering but not laughing hard. The cameraman tells Daniel to open his arms, which he ignores and everyone tickles harder as he kicks his legs now laughing. The camera still repeatedly tells him to open his arms while he keeps his arms closed and down so Beau and Jai wiggle his fingers in his arms. Luke then goes back to tickle his feet. The cameraman tells him to open his arms and Daniel says he's not ticklish and the cameraman says if he open his arms he will be. Daniel still ignores him, but Jai, taking matters into his own hands grabs his wrist and lifts up his arm, exposing his armpits. Now that his ticklish spots are exposed he is now weak. Jai tickles his armpits very hard having him scream out loud. Luke sees how his armpits are exposed and try to tickle his chest, while Jai tickles his armpits and Beau holds his right arm down so Jai can tickle it. Now with his entire torso being tickled he flips over. Too bad he didn't take it for six more seconds he wouldn't have lost. After doing the loser dare he crashes into the wall and lays in pain, Jai comes in and tickles making tickle sounds. He tickles his sides and chest. Jai's Tickle Jai (in the Nike tank top) now goes down on the couch and says he won't laugh and Beau tells him to lay the f**k down and pushes him down making him feel ticklish already and Beau preps to tickle him. Daniel (who had his arm lifted to have his pits tickled by Jai) tells him to open his arms but no one listens as Beau begins tickling his chest. Daniel first tries to squeeze his thighs and Luke tries to tickle his pits as Jai did with him earlier. The tickling routine stays the same but. Daniel tells Luke to get under his arms so Luke, has one hand tickling the top of his arm and another one on the bottom. Just as it looks like he's about to turn around the plastic arm gets thrown to end his tickling. Beau's Tickle Since Beau (wearing a loose white tank top) tickled them the hardest they try to tickle him as best as they can. Jai, the arnpit tickler get the plastic hand and strokes his underarm. When the tickling stars his left arm is inside his tank top so no one can tickle his armpit. Daniel tickles his feet, Jai and Luke take care of the torso. They notice he's not laughing or smiling. Daniel goes up to tickle his torso and Jai goes to the armpits. This causes him to giggle loudly. Daniel and Luke switch positions for a while but soon figure out he's ticklish in the torso and they remain up there, Luke tickles his thigh and Jai tries to get into his armpit and Daniel tries his best at the stomach and sides. Luke rolls up his pants and tickles his legs but then tries to get him to laugh harder and tries to remove his sock to really get him laughing which make it hard when he kicks his feet. He survives the thirty seconds. Trivia * Daniel was the only who had his full armpits tickled. * Jai, Beau and Luke had their armpits covered because since they were wearing tank tops they would've had it worse than Daniel since he wore a shirt with sleeves protecting his arm pits